herofandomcom-20200223-history
Farah Karim
Commander "Farah" Ahmed Karim is one of the main playable characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), a reboot of the original Modern Warfare series. She is voiced and motion captured by Claudia Doumit, and Sophia Coto young. Biography Early Life Farah Karim was born around the late 1980s or the early 1990s in the Middle Earth (presumably Urzikstan) to Walid and Fatima Karim, and her brother named Hadir. In 1999, Russian forces attacked Urzikstan, as they believed that the people there helped the rebels. Farah was with her mother when an artillery strike crushed them under rubble, killing her mother. Farah survived and was able to make enough noise to have the rescue team save her, and be brought to her father. The Russians attacked once again, and Walid took his daughter to their home to get Hadir, as her brother stayed home to study. Walid told his children that they were leaving to somewhere safe before a Russian soldier named J-12 entered their home, attacking Walid and critically wounding him. Hadir was also knocked down from the attack, and Farah hides from the Russian soldier around the house, as J-12 contacts J-13 to tell him he has captured a child. Farah succeeded in wounding J-12, but was attacked by him until Hadir aided her, and killed him with his own assault rifle. Afterward, Farah and Hadir speak to father one last time before his death, and left wearing gas masks due to the chemical gas that was released on the civilians. The siblings sneaked around the area and made to place breathable, and were captured by Roman Barkov when attempting to steal a truck, and were imprisoned. Freedom Fighter During the 2000s, Farah became a freedom fighter, wanting to end her country's suppression from terrorist groups, and free them from subjugation. Before 2009, she became a rebel leader of the Urzikstan Liberation Force, and gathered multiple fighters, and considered them her family alongside her brother. Farah would go by "Commander Karim", and was receiving support from U.S. Central Intelligence and the British SAS. In 2009, Farah and Hadir were captured by Barkov's forces, and placed into solitary. While in solitary for ten days, she received no food or water, and had become physically weakened. One day, Farah was reunited with her brother before being interrogated by Barkov for information. Barkov wanted Farah to give information about "Commander Karim", but Farah refused and was tortured via waterboarding. Farah was able to escape when the Russians were attacked by her rebels, and came into contact with John Price. Though Barkov escaped, Price and Farah saved Hadir and her rebels before he sent to stay in the mountains for safety. During the years, Farah's forces grew in number, allowing them to hide from terror cells and attack on certain occasions. Also, Farah made Hadir her lieutenant, and the two often disagreed on how to defeat the Russians. Modern Warfare CIA officer Alex was sent to Urzikstan by Kate Laswell after failing to get the Russian gas from their factory. Alex came into contact with Farah, who informed him that only the Al-Qatala would steal the gas and used them on innocent people, and asks him to help her retreat the Russians from Urzikstan. The two succeed in destroying Russian helicopters, and taking over one of Barkov's airbase with the help of military aid. With Barkov's base destroyed, this temporarily limited Russian air capability, allowing SAS Bravo Six to sweep a terror cell house and get information on Omar "The Wolf" Sulaiman's location. Alex and the U.S. Marines led by Marcus Griggs captured The Wolf, and took him to the U.S. Embassy where he would taken by the SAS. However, The Butcher and the Al-Qatala attacked the Embassy, breaching the doors and killed multiple civilians. Farah, Hadir, and Alex met with Captain Price and Sergeant Kyle Garrick, and attempted to hold off the enemy forces. Though they succeeded in holding them back, The Al-Qatala helped the Wolf break out. The group came up with a plan to stop The Wolf from escaping, with Price and Garrick sweeping terror cells as Farah, Hadir, and Alex went to the Highway of Death to intercept him. Farah and her forces fought multiple terror groups until Hadir used the Russian gas to stop them, nearly killing both Farah and Alex. Hadir revealed himself to have stolen the gas, and Farah and Alex were rescued by Price and Garrick, but she shouted for her brother, angered at his actions. She was taken to Laswell, and discovered that Hadir had stolen the gas, and was recovered by the Al-Qatala, having joined them. Farah vows to hunt down her brother, and asks to join the team to defeat the terrorist group. Laswell allows her to join, and gives her, Price, Alex, and Garrick executive authority on their operations. Laswell informs the group that Hadir made contact with The Wolf and The Butcher, and they tracked his location to the Wolf's stronghold in Takkari. After Price and Bravo Six sweep a terror cell in Takkari, they get information from a civilian that The Wolf is underground in his den. Farah and Alex go down to the den, but an explosion separates them from Price, Garrick, the SAS and CIA teams. Farah and Alex go through the den, dealing with multiple hostiles, and Farah speaks with Hadir, calling him a traitor and liar. Despite getting separated, Farah and Alex reunite and kill The Wolf, and disarm a bomb strapped to him. Afterward, Farah and the team learn the U.S. has labeled Farah's forces hostiles, much to Captain Prices' chagrin. However, Price is able to convince Laswell to allow him and Garrick to a "black" operation to capture both The Butcher and Hadir at their locations. Despite succeeding in securing both, the U.S. demands Hadir so that he can speak for his crimes, and Price allows them to do so, but keeps intel that find from Hadir about Barkov's chemical gas factory in Borjomi, Georgia. Farah and the team assaulted the chemical gas factory, and were assisted by Laswell and Price's comrade Nikolai. The group divided to set explosives, with Farah and Alex advancing to the furnace, as Price and Garrick advanced to the pipelines. Alex sacrificed himself to detonate the explosives as the detonator was destroyed, and Farah exacted her revenge against Barkov, killing him with multiple knife stabs. Afterward, Barkov was disowned by Russia for his actions, and Farah continued leading her forces to free her country. Quotes Gallery Karim_Family_portrait_2019_MW.jpg|Farah with her family in a portrait. Farah-survies.jpg|Farah as a child, being rescued from the rubble. Farah-in-2009.jpg|Farah in 2009 after breaking out of Barkov's prison. 3a67e478ab604f2da.jpg Farah-betrayed.jpg|Farah upon learning that Hadir stole the Russian gas. Price-with-his-team.jpg|Farah with Price, Alex, and Garrick. Farah-and-Nikolai.jpg|Farah getting the charges from Nikolai. Thank You MW2019 PNG.png|Farah, Price, Alex, and Garrick on the "thank you" photo. Trivia *She and Logan Walker are the youngest character to be played in the Call of Duty series, as she was 7 to 10 years old in "Hometown", as Logan was 15 to 16 years old in "Ghost Stories". *She is similar to Rousseau from Call of Duty: WWII: **Both lost their family to a antagonist and their forces. **Both kill the antagonist (Carl Heinrich and Roman Barkov) in melee. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Victims Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Villain Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Sophisticated Category:Nurturer Category:Orphans